


The Naughty List

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck's surprised but pleased when he finds Eddie's name on the naughty list.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 278
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. My best friend posted a link to a list of people who were naughty or nice this year. I got far too much amusement seeing Eddie's name on the naughty list, so here we are. Happy Holidays!

Buck smiles to himself when he sees Hen's post on Facebook saying that Denny made the nice list, along with a link. 

He can't help but click the link, his curiosity getting to him. The first name he checks is, of course, himself. He's only a little surprised to see his name on the nice list. 

Christopher isn't a surprise at all. The kid is an angel. Of course he's on the nice list. 

He scrolls down, eyes scan the page, and stops at the name he was looking for. Then he spots it. His hand freezes on his phone and he can't help but laugh. And laugh. And laugh. 

This has to be the greatest gift anyone could ever give him. Eddie Diaz is on the naughty list. 

"What's so funny?" Eddie asks him, drying his hands on his apron as he walks over to Buck. And God Buck has had thoughts about Eddie and that apron. Thoughts that should probably land him on the naughty list himself. But he's not. Eddie is. And boy is he going to have fun with that. 

Buck strides closer to Eddie, a smirk on his lips as he looks up at his best friend. "Well someone has been a bad boy this year." He throws in a wink for good measure. 

Eddie just looks more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You made the naughty list," Buck says. He holds up his phone for Eddie to see the screen, amusement growing at Eddie's look of surprise. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Diaz?"

Eddie rolls his eyes and pushes the phone away, "It's not real."

"Is that what you'll tell your son when he gets excited about seeing he made the nice list?" Buck asks him.

"Of course not," Eddie says. "But…"

"What have you been doing that's so naughty?" Buck teases, leaning further into Eddie's space. "Have you been having impure thoughts about someone, Eddie?"

Buck knows that isn't it. He's had plenty. He's having a few right now. But it's worth it to see Eddie's reaction. His eyes are eye wide and dark, as they keep flickering down to Buck's mouth, lips slightly parted, and breathing shallow.

"Yeah," Eddie whispers. It's so quiet Buck almost misses it. 

"Hmm…" Buck brings a hand up to trail across the bright red lettering of Eddie's apron. One that reads "KISS THE COOK!" 

Hen had gotten it for him for Christmas and had thrown a knowing look in Buck's direction. He kind of hated her for it then. But now... 

If this works out, he'll have to send her a gift to show his appreciation.

"I've been having thoughts too," Buck says. "About a certain someone in this apron, and all the things I'd like to do to him."

"There's no way you're on the nice list," Eddie tries to joke, but his voice is low and hoarse. And God Buck wants to hear how much more wrecked he can sound. 

"I am," Buck grins and leans in, breath fanning across Eddie's skin as he whispers in his ear. "But you can corrupt me all you want."

Eddie whines, actually  _ whines _ . Buck barely gets a chance to appreciate that he made Eddie do that, before a hand is fisting in his hair and he's being pulled in closer to Eddie. 

His eyes are wild as he looks at him. There's sweat building on his skin and Buck wants to taste it. "Tell me you're not fucking with me," Eddie says. 

"I'm not," Buck assures him. "God Eddie, I'm not. I… I love you. I wouldn't mess with you like this if I wasn't interested. I swear."

Eddie kisses him. The suddenness and intensity of it makes Buck's head spin. He fists one hand in Eddie's apron and pulls him closer, while his other hand loops around his back. He kisses him back with everything he has, still reeling from the shock that this is actually happening, but wanting to hold onto every moment of it. 

"Fuck Evan," Eddie pants against his lips. "You have no idea what you do to me."

Buck smirks and rolls his lips, drawing a moan from Eddie. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"You're trying to kill me," Eddie mutters. 

Buck chuckles, "I'm trying to see just how naughty you can be, if you're  _ up _ for showing me."

"I should not be this turned on by you saying naughty," Eddie sighs. "But yeah. Yeah let's…" 

He nods his head down the hall towards the bedroom and Buck grins. As much as he loves Christopher he's glad he's not home right now. He wants to take his time tonight.

Buck steps back and holds out his hand for Eddie. Eddie shakes his head. "No uhh… you stay here until I call for you."

Buck raises an eyebrow as he watches Eddie walk down the hall to his room. He can't say he minds the view, but he's still curious as hell about what Eddie could be doing.

Time seems to pass slowly as he stands there waiting. It's especially torturous when he hears the grunts and curses coming from Eddie's room. What the hell is he doing?

"I'm ready," Eddie calls. 

Buck stumbles over his feet in his haste to get down the hall. What he sees when he stops in the doorway makes his breath catch. Eddie's laying on the bed, arms behind his head, wearing nothing but his apron and a smirk. 

"Yeah you really are naughty," Buck tells him. 

"Are you going to join me, Evan?"

He steps closer to the bed with a grin. "Fuck yes."

"Well then," Eddie says. "Get down here and kiss the cook."

It's cheesy and ridiculous, but Buck has never crawled onto a bed so fast. He's definitely joining Eddie on the naughty list after tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
